The present invention is directed to ink compositions and, more specifically, the present invention relates to aqueous inks formulated with a mixture of colorants and preferably wherein the inks contain a poly(diallyl dialkyl ammonium) halide, such as poly(diallyl dimethyl ammonium)chloride, and which inks are especially useful for acoustic ink printing, processes and apparatuses, reference for example U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,141, U.S. Pat. No. 5,111,220, U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,726, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,371,531, the disclosures of which are totally incorporated herein by reference, including especially aqueous ink acoustic ink processes as illustrated in copending application U.S. Ser. No. 09/510,552, the disclosure being totally incorporated herein by reference.
There can be generated with such inks excellent developed images on plain and coated papers with acceptable image permanence, excellent projection efficiency on transparencies without a post fusing step, and excellent crease resistance, and wherein the inks possess acceptable, and in embodiments superior lightfastness, and superior waterfastness.